


The Lick of a Flame

by Twice_as_Shiny



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angry Frank, DD Frank, DD Gerard, Frerard, M/M, Role Switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_as_Shiny/pseuds/Twice_as_Shiny
Summary: What happens when Frank finally gets the closure he wanted?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	The Lick of a Flame

It had been months seen he had seen him last. They had texted, been in email chains and even talked over the phone a couple times. Nothing was ever discussed other than things that pertained to the band. They had finished recording their newest album awhile ago and now they were just stuck in this stage of limbo of waiting for the final product to be released. Even then, being in the recording studio with him, things were noticeably different between the two of them. The magic they once shared while Gerard would play words off his riffs and vice versa seemed to be almost stagnant, gone stale. Like it just wasn’t clicking anymore. He fucking hated that. One of the things he loved about Gerard was the excitement he would see play off his eyes and face when they created something beautiful together. The silent validation he would receive from watching Gerard bounce around with excitement when he knew they had a hit. It was just different this time. Not that the album wasn’t good, they still created an amazing album. He was super stoked for it to be released. It was just different in the sense that the invisible tie between him and Gerard had seemed to be stretched out so thin, that if either one of them had put anything other than their professionalism onto it, it would have snapped. Breaking completely. The thought of this being how their relationship would be for the unforeseeable future would slowly build up deep in Frank’s chest, like lava just slowly rising, waiting for the final shift in the fault line to push itself out, pouring out in the world around it, destroying everything it touched. Leaving behind a burnt dark graveyard in its wake. He tried to put his emotions into something productive. He had formed a band as a side project, before My Chem had got back together record their fourth record. Listening to the playback of that album and what he had worked on in his solo project, it was like looking at Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Two sides of the same coin. One was filled with power beats and Gerard’s beautifully twisted lyricism about taking on the world, falling in love, washed in a sense of hope and the other was filled with just anger. Frank’s voice screaming out lyrics along with heavy guitars and drums that painted images of dirty bathrooms, bloodied faces and pent up aggression. It was as if the songs were out for bloodshed, which in all fairness, wasn’t a completely far fetched idea. It had felt good at the time, to get all of that out of him. Even if it was short lived. But now, he found himself crumbling back towards how he felt before he decided to act as frontman for the first time since joining MCR. He liked being off to the side, watching Gerard captivate the crowd. God, he could literally say anything out to them and they would just fucking it eat it up. He held this power that he shrugged off and paid zero credibility too, and that pissed Frank off too. He had to of known what he did to people. How he could get them to fall for him, idolize and worship him. Not only that, but it wasn’t even a fraction of what he was truly capable of. The fans only got a small taste of him. Frank knew him. Really knew him. Had watched him grow into this mastermind for years now. He knew all his secrets, all his likes and dislikes. He knew how Gerard’s brain worked, how he easily he could lose himself in one of his projects. He knew, because Frank had always been the one to pull him out of all those dark places. Remind him that he was real but what was happening inside his dark brain wasn’t. Frank had always been there, until Gerard had decided he didn’t need him to be. 

He wasn’t angry, necessarily, at Gerard falling in love and getting married. Falling in love was one of the greatest things any one person could experience. Frank had been able to experience the same with his wife, Jamia, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. But what J and him had was different. They had an understanding, one Gerard had been okay with and accepted. For years, the two of them would end the night after a show wrapped up in one another. Riding off the adrenaline of the crowd screaming their music back at them. It was fucking euphoric. It was perfect. Gerard and him had this insane connection that Frank had, on more than one occasion, described as soul mates. He felt that way about Jamia too, don’t get him wrong, but Frank fully believed the world was way too big and full of too many beautiful souls that yours could only be tied to one. Frank had been drawn to Gerard since the very first show he saw back in Jersey. He hadn’t been a part of their band at the time, but he was always right there front and center. Supporting them, letting them, and especially, Gerard know he was there. Watching him. Frank knew the hold Gerard could have on an audience, because he used to be in it. Watching him own the stage, becoming inhuman and exposing all his insecurities and rawness out for everyone to just eat up. When Gerard had asked Frank to join as their rhythm guitarist, it was like having an unreachable dream just handed to you. From the get go, it was hard for him to suppress his admiration for Gerard. Friends, family members and even the other band members would make fun of him about how the only two things Frank was capable of saying in an interview were “New Jersey” and “Gerard”. Gerard would just stare at him, watching as Frank would brush off their jokes. He tried, he really did, to suppress it. He had J and he would be fine it that was all he got. He was just happy being a part of his favorite band. He would have never initiated anything Gerard, would have never crossed that line. Gerard, apparently would. Their first kiss, a lot of fans assumed was during the pro rev set, but they had done a lot more before then. A lot more. The sex was intense and for Frank it was the first time being with another guy. Gerard had walked him through it all, being gentle with him. Making sure he was comfortable, never pushing him. It wasn’t long before Frank craved him all the time. Needing him inside of him, hands all over him. The world wanted Gerard, but Gerard wanted Frank. And Frank became addicted to that. He fell for him hard and fast. His feelings being ultimately the downfall of their relationship.  
After an intense show in Chicago, Frank and Gerard had managed to sneak off to a dirty bar bathroom, their bodies jumping with electricity. The bathroom door hardly even closed before their mouths were on one another’s, hands tangled in each other’s sweaty hair. That had been the last time Gerard had fucked him. If Frank had known, if he had known he would cause the worst pain he had ever experienced in his life, he never would have mumbled those words to Gerard. He never would have repeated them over and over again until Gerard realized he was truly in love with him. That it wasn’t just fucking for Frank anymore, it was something much deeper. Gerard had told him he loved him too, but the shift in Gerard the following months spoke of a different story. Frank tried talking to him about it, tried to get him alone, but Gerard was smart. Too smart. He never allowed himself to be alone with Frank. He kept himself busy. When he heard Gerard was seeing someone, it hurt. Of fucking course it did. Somewhere deep in him, he selfishly hoped that it wouldn’t last. That this would just be a short fling for him. Frank had freaked him out, okay. He was just acting out. They would be back to normal in no time. Except they wouldn’t. Gerard fell in love. He got married. She was great, Frank couldn’t deny that, but he had never got his closure. One day he had Gerard and the next he didn’t. He tried to act like it didn’t bother him. He continued playing their shows with passion, kept smiling for the cameras. Joked around with the guys and interacted with fans. Inside though, those first sparks of flames were coming to life. It felt like he was dying, rotting from the inside out, with no escape. He would have to stand their, as the stage lights fell on Gerard, causing the crowd to scream for him. He wanted to scream for him too. Wanted to grab him and kiss him. Remind him that what they had wasn’t fucking scary, that it was real. He never did. He just let those flames build into rivers of hate. A slow boil. 

Now they were in the same room again. Gerard’s hair was a bright red. A perfect symbolism for the fire waiting to pour out of Frank’s every pore. If he was filled with lava, Gerard was the earthquake making it become a reality; a disaster. Gerard walked around the studio office, spouting off ideas about a music video for one of the singles from the new album. His hands waving around like a mad man. The faster he talked, the more pronounced his Jersey accent was. Frank was glad he hadn’t lost it completely after moving to Los Angeles. He loved that the rough dirty state of New Jersey played a part in creating the guy in front of him.  
“What do you think, Frank?”  
Frank was pulled out of his thoughts by Gerard’s voice being directed at him.  
“I’m sorry. I was thinking about something. What do I think about what?” He adjusted himself in the plush swivel office chair, placing his hands on the cherry wood conference table in front of him, signifying he was paying attention now.  
“Of your outfit for the music video.” Gerard nodded his head to the large poster boards behind him. He found the one with his name on it, Fun Ghoul; his new personification for this record. Gerard’s idea of course.  
He let his eyes run over the drawings of the black and yellow attire.  
“I fucking love it, man.” He drew his breath out. “Nothing crazy. Looks comfortable. I don’t look too much like a bumble bee. It’s rad.”  
Gerard smiled at him and nodded his head and started off on another tangent of how they absolutely needed to get a Trans Am. 

After the meeting ending, Frank couldn’t wait to get out of the corporate building. He felt like he was suffocating. He had been waiting for the day he see Gerard face to face again. Counted down the days even, and now that it was here, he wanted it over with. He felt sick. He felt like he could walk up and punch just about anyone in the face.  
How could he just look at Frank like nothing had happened. Like he hadn’t just tossed him completely aside without a single fucking word. He needed a cigarette. Now. 

He walked out into the hot LA sun. Fuck. he hated it here. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a pack of Marlboro Menthols out, pulling a single cigarette from the pack. The click of the lighter immediately calming his nerves before he had even taken a drag.  
“Can I bum one from you?”  
He turned around, the smoke caught in his throat causing him to cough out and his eyes to water.  
“Thought you gave them up?” Frank said between gasping breathes.  
“One wont hurt me.” Gerard shoved his hands into his jean pockets. A small feat in it’s own. Frank was no stranger to tight jeans but these took the cake. Frank pulled the pack back out and tossed it to Gerard. His red hair even brighter under direct sunlight.  
“Thanks, Frankie.” He lit the cigarette and leaned against the building, holding his inhale deep in his lungs, his eyes closing.  
They stood there smoking in silence, the only sound between them was that of the passing foot traffic and the cars out on the street in front of them.  
Frank finished his cigarette and dropped it out on the cement, grinding it into the ground with his black boot. He turned to head off, towards, fuck anywhere but here.  
“Want to get a coffee?” Gerard said, copying Frank and dropping his cigarette. Frank turned around, allowing his eyes to meet Gerard’s for the first time today.  
“It’s kind of hot for a coffee, don’t you think?”  
Gerard stood there, like he was on the verge of bouncing out of his skin.  
“There’s this really cool thing called ice coffee, Frank. I know they have it Jersey too, so don’t act like it some fancy California thing.”  
Frank felt his head screaming at him a million reasons why he should say no. The past few years of hurt and torment rushing through his body. A million reasons why Frank should laugh in his face and tell Gerard to shove his coffee up his ass. But there was the one small reason why Frank found himself nodding yes and following Gerard down the sidewalk; the reason that would always win. The fact that he still loved him. 

The coffee shop was a small one. Covered in rustic wooden decor and no more than enough seats for 10 people, max. It was a Tuesday morning so there was only one person inside besides the barista behind the counter. Gerard ordered his coffee and even ordered Franks, smiling as if it were big victory that he still remembered how Frank liked his. He paid for their order and the barista said she’d had it out for them soon, so they headed towards the table tucked in the corner. The table was small, and even though Gerard and him weren’t big guys, it felt as if they were right on top of each other. Frank swore he could smell his cologne and the faded dried paint on Gerard’s hands. His head was reeling. He hadn’t been this close to him, in what felt like years. He had to remind himself to breathe a couple of times.  
Gerard pulled his cellphone out and turned the ringer off, facing it screen down on the table top. His hands formed a fist together and he brought it to rest in front of his mouth, his eyes looking everywhere but at Frank. They sat like that, in silence, until the barista came over with their drinks. Gerard thanked her and Frank offered her a warm smile, forgetting how to speak.  
They sipped on their drinks for a minute, the tension in the room building. It was making Frank sweat. He could feel it as his shirt clung to his skin along his chest. If someone didn’t say something soon, he was going to lose it.  
As if reading Frank’s mind, Gerard’s eyes finally settled on the fidgety man sitting across from him.  
“Frank.” He started out, his voice shaky and low. “Frank, there’s so much I could say to you. There’s so fucking much, but none of the words, none of the things running through my head do how I feel, about what happened between us, it doesn’t do it any justice.”  
Frank blinked at him, letting his words sink into him.  
When he didn’t speak, Gerard continued. “Look, I was a complete asshole. The fact that you didn’t flip out on me, didn’t walk out on the band, I’m fucking thankful for that, Frankie.”  
“The band?” Frank let his words fall out, heavy with anger. “The band didn’t fuck me for years and then leave me behind in a bathroom stall after I told them I loved them. The band” his voice dripping with resentment, “didn’t avoid me for months, didn’t ignore my texts and calls as I begged for a fucking second of their time. The band didn’t fucking destroy me, Gerard. You did. I could never and will never leave this band.” His hands flexed across the surface of the table, searching for something to help keep himself seated. Gerard’s eyes stayed on his face, unblinking.  
Frank settled back into his chair, his jaw muscle finally relaxing. He hadn’t meant for it to come out so harsh, at least not this early in the conversation, but Frank was incapable of restraining himself now as the man who had left him destroyed sat across from him thanking him for staying.  
“I’m sorry, Frank.” Gerard leaned across the table, slightly. Running his hand through his messy red hair. “I’m sorry. I know I hurt you. I know I made the situation ten times worse than it needed to be. I freaked out.” He closed his eyes now.  
“I freaked out and I do what I do best. I ran from it. I ran from you. I didn’t let myself be alone with you because-“ his face dropped, “because I knew if I did, you would talk me out of it. You would get me to stay. And that scared the fucking shit out of me, Frankie.”  
They sat there in silence again, Frank unable to find the words to reply to him. A part of him physically ached. Like his heart was being squeezed by the strongest hand imageable. The other part of him wanted to scream how much of a coward Gerard was. How he was a fraud. Telling their fans to live their truth, to love themselves and be proud. And here he was, running from his very own philosophy.  
“I don’t regret marrying Linds. She’s honestly probably the biggest reason I’m sitting here with you.” Gerard stated, like that was supposed to be reassuring to Frank. Frank didn’t have a problem with Lindsey. He had a problem with her husband. “I’m not say that I wouldn’t be having this talk with you eventually. It’s just that. She’s helped me come to terms with a lot of things.” His voice lingered on the last word, drawing it out.  
“I just. Fuck. This sounded so much better in my head.” Gerard laughed into the air. Another moment of silence.  
“You look really good, Frank.”  
Frank shot him a puzzled look, an eyebrow raised.  
“Thanks.”  
“Aren’t you going to say I look good too?” Gerard smiled at him, bumping his knee against Frank’s under the table.  
Did he think Frank was that easy? That he could just say a couple of words mixed with a “sorry” and compliment him to make everything okay? That Frank would just be back on his knees for him, begging for him. Maybe the old Frank. But not this guy. No fucking way.  
Frank burrowed his brow, his mouth setting into a deep frown. Gerard read his face immediately and leaned back in his chair, sitting upright.  
“Right. Okay.” Gerard took another sip of his coffee.  
Frank could feel the anger building back up, rising into the back of his throat. He stood up, the chair behind him crashing into the chair behind his, making Gerard jump a little. His eyes looking up at Frank, a genuine look of, not fear, but something else. Frank couldn’t place his finger on it.  
He turned and started walking toward the exit.  
“Lets go, Gerard.” He snapped out, over his shoulder without looking back. He could hear Gerard stand from his seat, his footsteps following hastily behind him. Frank didn’t slow down, he swung the door open, walking back out into the bright LA sunlight. He took off down the sidewalk, paying no attention to the man trying to catch up with him.  
“Frank?” Gerard was behind him now, breathing heavy from keeping up with Franks pace.  
Frank left him unanswered, walking with a purpose.  
Gerard stayed quiet the remainder of the walk. He didn’t say a word when they walked into the large hotel lobby. He didn’t speak on the elevator ride up to the eleventh floor. He didn’t make a sound when Frank inserted his key card into the door and pushed it open, standing in the entry way holding the door as Gerard stood in the hallway, eyes frantic. Frank met his gaze. Frank could feel the intensity pouring out of him. He could the heat radiating from his body, he was burning up.  
Gerard took a small step forward, stopping to be face to face with Frank. He could smell the coffee lingering on Gerard’s mouth. His breathing was short and rapid.  
“Frankie..” his voice cracking as he spoke his name.  
Frank instantly grabbed his waist and pulled him into a kiss, letting the door close behind them. His lips hard against Gerard’s. His body stiff and unmoving. Gerard’s unresponsiveness only infuriating Frank even more. He pushed him against the closed door, parting his lips, demanding a deeper kiss. Gerard finally responded, his tongue moving into Frank’s mouth. The taste of him was everything. Frank had never forgot it, but the memory had somewhat faded. Now he had his mouth on him and it was like a taking a hit from a cigarette after giving them up for months. His body remembering just how much it craved it. It made him lightheaded. Their tongues moved against each other, out of rhythm and sloppy. Gerard’s hands moved to Franks shirt, pulling upwards at the edge. Frank pulled away from the kiss, removing his shirt in a quick movement. Gerard’s hands trailed down Frank’s chest, stopping on the “And” tattoo positioned on his pelvis. Frank stepped back into the space separating them, his arms reaching out against the door, resting on either side Gerard, trapping him in.  
Gerard grabbed the edge of Frank’s pants, pulling him back into him. Frank could feel Gerard’s hard on against his leg. He moved a hand down to it and started trailing his fingers over the jeans, making Gerard lean into Frank’s neck and moan.  
“Frankie, please.”  
Frank moved his hands to Gerard’s shirt, pulling it off of him. Exposing his pale smooth unmarked skin. His hands then moved to the button on Gerard’s pants. He hesitated, waiting for permission. Gerard moved his hips against him and shook his head as his lips left a trail along Frank’s neck and to his jaw.  
Frank unbuttoned Gerard’s pants, pushing them down enough so he could slip his hands down them to grab onto his ass. Frank could feel his cock begging to be released from the tightness of his own jeans. He bucked into Gerard’s hips, hoping he would get the hint. He did. His hands immediately moved from his waist to the front of his jeans, fumbling at the button and zipper. Frank wanted them off completely so he replaced Gerard’s hands, pulling his pants down to his calves and using his legs to maneuver out of them. His dick stood hard against his boxers and he could feel Gerard’s needy eyes on him. Frank fell to his knees in front of him, pulling the rest of Gerard’s jeans down and helping him step out of their confines. His mouth landed on Gerard’s stomach, letting his tongue leave a trail of hot saliva down to his underwear. He rubbed his mouth against Gerard’s erection, making Gerard moan out for him.  
“Fuck, Frank. I miss your mouth. Please.” His head leaning against the door, eyes closed tight. Frank moved to pull the last piece of clothing out of the way, exposing Gerard fully to him. The cool air making Gerard arch, his cock sensitive and needy.  
Frank moved his mouth to the base, inhaling Gerard’s scent, burying himself in it.  
“Frank. Please.” Gerard breathed out. “I need you.”  
Frank licked along the side of Gerard’s dick, hard against his mouth. He wet his lips with his precum, before sinking his mouth onto the tip of Gerard’s tip. Frank loved blowing Gerard. He had worked so hard over the years to be able to take Gerard whole, had trained himself to take all of him in as deeply as he could without gagging on him. He remembered how proud Gerard had been the first he had accomplished that, praising him as his mouth moved around him.  
Frank moved his mouth down further, feeling Gerard start to fill the back of his mouth. He tasted so fucking good. Gerard’s hands tangled in Frank’s long hair. Moaning and withering around him. Frank moaned as he felt Gerard start to move slowly, fucking his mouth.  
“Fuck. Fuck, you feel so good. Your mouth feels so fucking good.” Gerard panted out. His thrusts growing faster and more needy.  
“Frank. You gotta stop, I’m going to cum. I wont be able to fuck yo-fuck. I want to fuck you.”  
Frank didn’t stop. He kept taking him, kept taking his thrusts, using his hands to help move Gerard’s body into his mouth.  
“I’m going to cum.” Gerard bit out, his nails digging into Frank’s shoulders.  
Frank moved to suck on the tip, his tongue running along the slit. His hand wrapped around Gerard’s dick, stroking him slowly.  
“Fuck.”  
Frank felt Gerard’s body stiffen before his mouth was suddenly being filled with his cum. He let it settle onto it tongue before swallowing. He stood up and pulled Gerard behind him, moving to the bed.  
“Frankie, you got to give me a sec.” Gerard chuckled. “That was intense, ya know.”  
Frank remained silent, going to his suit case and looking for a condom and lube. He always packed it with him just incase he needed it. J knew how hard all this music business was on him. They had a pretty good understanding, one built on trust and communication. As long as they were both safe, if they were apart for an extended period of time, well a drunk fuck wasn’t the end of the world for their relationship.  
Frank found the two items and headed back to the bed, where Gerard was sitting. He was watching him, his red hair a mess and eyes running over Frank’s body.  
“Lay down.” Frank ordered.  
Gerard’s eyes snapped up to Frank’s face. The intensity that he displayed made Gerard’s stomach flip, realizing that their positions were about to switch. He swallowed hard but something about Frank fucking him for once made his dick twitch again. He crawled back up to the head of the bed, eyes on Frank’s the entire time.  
Frank watched as Gerard sank down on the pillows, opening his legs just the slightest for him. He moved onto the bed, positioning himself between Gerard’s legs.  
“Let me know if I hurt you.” He opened the small bottle of lube up, pouring some onto his fingers. Gerard’s body was rocking slightly, his voice silent and eyes on Frank’s hands. Frank watched as he saw Gerard’s dick start to get hard again, causing him to moan out through clenched teeth. He leaned over Gerard, moving his fingers down to his hole, pressing against him. Gerard bucked up slightly, wanting Frank to move.  
Frank’s first finger moved in slowly, feeling Gerard tighten around him.  
“Gerard. You need to relax.”  
He instantly felt the muscles around his finger give in, allowing him to begin to stretch him out. He added a second finger, and this one went in easier.  
“I don’t want you to think of this as a reward.” Frank’s voice demanded, “This is far from that. You wrecked me, and I’m going to return the favor.”  
Gerard moaned, slowly rocking against Frank’s fingers.  
“You broke me, Gerard. And you didn’t even care.” He inserted a third. “I will never forgive you for that.” He moved inside of Gerard faster.  
“Please, Frank.” Gerard moaned out, his dick fully erect again.  
Frank pulled his fingers out, wiping them on Gerard’s thigh. He grabbed the condom, opening it with his teeth. Gerard watched as he slid it down his dick, Frank’s hand sturdy and unshaken. Frank grabbed the lube bottle, pouring some onto his hand and began to rub his cock. He locked eyes with Gerard as he lined himself up against him and slowly pushed inside. Gerard’s head tilted back, his neck completely exposed, jaw clenched. His red hair falling against his shoulders. Frank pushed all the way in, bottoming out and waited for Gerard to relax around him. He had never fucked Gerard before and he wanted to do it right. Once he felt Gerard’s body relax, he started up a slow deep rhythm. Gerard was shaking underneath him, mumbling incoherently. Frank watched him fall apart as he moved faster, his cock stretching Gerard out for him.  
“I’m so sorry, Frankie. I’m so sorry. Fuck. Fuck me.”  
Frank grabbed a hold of Gerard’s knees, pushing them out wider. He drove into him, hitting his spot repeatedly.  
“Fuck. Gerard.” Frank moaned out. “Fuck. I needed this. Needed you begging for me.”  
“Need you, Frank. Need you so bad.” Gerard’s hand unclenched the side of the mattress and began to stroke himself, trying to match Frank’s speed.  
They moved in perfect synchronized movements, feeling each other’s hunger. Frank could have stayed like this forever, fucking Gerard. Hearing him moan for him. Begging for him to fuck him harder and faster. Gerard wanted to be punished for this. He wanted to feel as broken as he had made Frank feel.  
“I’m gonna cum, Frank”.  
“Look at me.” Frank spat out. “I want you to look at me while you cum. I want you to remember this.” He threw his words out harshly between each thrust. His skin smacking against Gerard’s.  
Gerard’s eyes stayed open, watching as Frank drove into him with intense eyes. He didn’t last long under his gaze, his orgasm intense and crippling. Frank watched as Gerard laid beneath him, riding his orgasm out. His cum shooting up his body. He felt his own stomach begin to tighten, his body growing hot and his head dizzy. He drove into Gerard a few more times before he reached his own orgasm. He entire body feeling release simultaneously. He collapsed on top of Gerard, his body buzzing and sensitive. Gerard wrapped his arms around him, kissing the sweat on Frank’s face and neck. They laid like that that, letting their breathing return to normal.  
“That was intense.” Gerard whispered, shaking beneath Frank.  
“Mhm.” Frank nodded. He was completely drained of all thoughts. His body weak.  
Frank finally pulled himself off Gerard, moving to toss the condom in the trashcan.  
He sat on the edge of the bed. Letting the previous hour sink into his head. He had fucked Gerard.  
“Frank?” Gerard’s voice asked, unsure.  
“Hm?”  
“What was this?”  
Frank thought about it for a second, before turning to face him. Gerard’s face flushed and a slight look of hope in his eyes.  
“I guess that was break up sex.” Frank watched as Gerard’s face fell.  
“Right, yeah.” Gerard sat up, surveying the floor for his clothes.  
Frank felt a small stab of guilt for being so harsh. He couldn’t though. Gerard did this. Not him.  
“I’m gonna get in the shower.” He stood up and headed for the bathroom door. “I wasn’t lying. You know. The Fun Ghoul outfit looks dope. You’re truly a genius. An asshole. But a genius.” He shot a playful smile at Gerard, whose face lit up. He smiled back at Frank, not saying anything else.  
Frank walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He turned the water on and stood as he waited to hear the hotel door open. It took awhile, but when he heard Gerard finally leave. He turned the water off and headed back into the room. He looked at the messy bed and his clothes still on the floor. He grabbed a clean pair of boxers and sat back on the bed. Looking at the spot Gerard had just been laying in. Begging for him.  
He heard a soft ding from his phone and started to search for it. He found it under his jeans by the door and touched the screen to reveal a text message from Gerard.  
He clicked the message and a small smile played at the edge of his lips.  
Gerard: “Same time tomorrow?”  
Frank debated being an asshole but really, it was Gerard. How could he be? So he settled with the first thing that came to mind. “We’ll see.”  
He closed his phone, smiling and crawled into the spot Gerard had just left. Feeling perfectly content with himself.  
Frank held all the cards now. Even if he was a terrible poker player, Gerard didn’t need to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> For the seniors🖤


End file.
